


Londons Straßen

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, sehr schräges Crossover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: William Turner kehrt nach London zurück.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Antwort auf das Crossover-Meme. Lenija wünschte sich William Turner und Jackie Tyler.  
> Beta: Birgit - vielen lieben Dank

Fröstelnd schlug William Turner den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch.

London im Mai war viel schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte.

Der Regen war kalt und unangenehm und die neumodische Kleidung hielt die Feuchtigkeit nicht ab. Seine Hose war regelrecht durchnässt – schuld war ein unachtsamer Autofahrer.

Inzwischen fragte er sich, warum er den neuen Kapitän der ‚Flying Dutchman' gebeten hatte, ihn in an Englands Küste abzusetzen. Eine Insel in der Karibik wäre doch viel angenehmer gewesen.

Will hätte auf seine vagen Erinnerungen hören sollen. Schon in seiner Kindheit war London laut und lärmend gewesen. Doch er hatte gedacht, dass London am ehesten seine Heimat sein könnte. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht.

London weckte keine heimatlichen Gefühle. Die Stadt war unbeschreiblich.

Es lag nicht daran, dass William den technischen Fortschritt nicht verstand. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer versucht, Anschluss zu halten, und sein Schiff war auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik.

Auch wenn er das GPS nie gebraucht hatte, um die Position zu bestimmen – als Kapitän hatte er immer gewusst, wo er sich auf welchem Ozean befand - war es vorhanden.

Aber hier war es zu viel auf einmal. Die stinkenden, lauten Autos, die lärmenden Flugzeuge über seinem Kopf, die viel zu enge U-Bahn und die Neonbeleuchtung der Häuser.

Am schlimmsten war, dass die Menschen mit sich selbst oder mit technischen Spielereien beschäftigt waren. Keiner achtete auf den anderen.

Es war eine seltsame Zeit, in der er gestrandet war. Dabei hatte er sich freiwillig dazu entschieden, sein Amt aufzugeben und sein Herz zurück zu erhalten. Denn zum ersten Mal seit seinem Dienstantritt hatte sich ein fähiger Mann bereit erklärt, Kapitän der ‚Flying Dutchman' zu werden.

William war den Verpflichtungen müde gewesen, hatte wieder ein normaler Mensch sein und öfter als ein Mal in zehn Jahren festen Boden betreten wollen. Deswegen hatte er sich entschieden, alles aufzugeben und neu anzufangen.

Nun war er sich nicht mehr, ob es wirklich eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war. Er stand am Rand einer viel befahrenen Straße in London, weil er das Viertel wieder sehen wollte, in dem er aufgewachsen war.

Auch als seine Kleidung getrocknet war, wurde William nicht war. Kein Wunder. William wusste, dass die Kälte aus seinem Innern kam.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“

William blickte hoch. Eine Frau mittleren Alters, geschminkt wie eine Hure und in schreiend bunten Farben gekleidet, stand vor ihm.

„Nein“, gab er zu. „Ich bin nach London gekommen, nur um festzustellen, dass mir die Stadt zu laut und zu stinkend ist.“

„Es ist Sonntag. Warten Sie die Rushhour am Montagmorgen ab. Dann ist es laut. Besonders wenn die Idioten sich zu einem Hupkonzert herausfordern.“

Ihre Stimme war warm und mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das erleben möchte, Mrs ...“ Fragend sah William sie an.

Sie lächelte und wollte ihm die Hand reichen, musste dazu einige Gegenstände, die William nicht identifizieren konnte, abstellen.

„Tyler. Aber bitte nennen Sie mich mit Jackie.“

„William Turner. Meine Freunde nennen mich Will.“

Er reichte ihr die Hand und stellte fest, wie angenehm warm ihre Finger waren.

Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er das letzte Mal Kontakt zu jemand gehabt hatte, der nicht Mitglied seiner Besatzung war. Genauso lange war es her, dass ihn jemand Will genannt hatte. Das war vor Elizabeths Tod gewesen.

„Woher kommen Sie? Sie haben einen ungewöhnlichen Akzent.“

„Ich habe die letzten Jahre in der Karibik gelebt, geboren und aufgewachsen bin ich hier... Nur sieht jetzt alles ganz anders aus.“

Es war auch ein anderes Zeitalter, nichts war von seiner Jugend übrig geblieben. Noch nicht einmal die Definition von Ehre und Pflicht.

„Seit sie die Wohnsilos gebaut haben, ist es hässlich geworden“, stimmte Jackie zu. „Früher war es eine bessere Gegend. Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Will?“

„Gerne.“

Jackie hob einen Gegenstand – eine Papierrolle auf. Sie wickelte sie aus und Will sah das Bild eines hübschen jungen Mädchens. Die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar.

„Ihre Tochter?“

„Ja. Sie ist seit zehn Monaten verschwunden. Die Polizei kümmert sich nicht mehr um den Fall und ich kann nicht einfach zu Hause sitzen bleiben und hoffen, dass man sie irgendwann findet.“ Sie atmete tief ein. „Inzwischen bin ich soweit, dass ich nicht nur überall Poster aufhänge, sondern auch wildfremde Menschen anspreche, um sie zu fragen, ob sie Rose gesehen haben.“

Will hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis. Und er war sich ganz sicher, dass er Rose in den letzten Monaten nicht ins Jenseits begleitet hatte. Doch er war nur für die Opfer des Meeres zuständig gewesen. Solle man sie an Land umgebracht haben... Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Jackie, ich kenne Ihre Tochter nicht.“

Er zuckte zusammen, als ein besonders großer PKW hupend und dicht am Bürgersteig vorbei fuhr. Es reichte Will. Er wollte die nächsten Jahre nicht in dieser Stadt verbringen.

„Dieser Angeber. Nur weil er im Lotto das Auto gewonnen hat, muss er jetzt damit rumprotzen. Hat er Sie nass gespritzt?“

Will sah an sich runter. Die Hose war noch vom letzten ‚Unfall' klamm und dreckig, aber es war kein neuer Wasserfleck dazu gekommen.

„Nein, das hat er nicht.“ Will lächelte Jackie an. „Vielen Dank für Ihr Mitgefühl. Der heutige Tag hat gezeigt, dass ich hier vielleicht aufgewachsen bin, meine Heimat aber woanders ist. Ich werde mir für diese Nacht ein Hotel suchen und mich dann auf den Heimweg machen.“

Eine einsame Insel, Rum, etwas zu essen und keine Technik.

Dafür, dass er bis vor kurzem das mächtigste Schiff der Erde kommandiert hatte, war er erstaunlich anspruchslos.

„Das kann ich verstehen.“ Jackie legte ihre rechte Hand auf Williams Arm. „Wenn Sie keine großen Ansprüche haben, dann kann ich Ihnen die Couch in meinem Wohnzimmer anbieten“

„Danke für das Angebot, aber – ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen – ist es nicht ein wenig riskant für eine Frau, einen wildfremden Mann einzuladen?“

William wollte nicht ablehnen, denn die Vorstellung ein Hotel zu suchen müssen, behagte ihm nicht. Er kannte die Kaschemmen aus seiner Zeit: Dreckig und verlaust. Ob die Zeiten sich gebessert hatten, wollte William nicht durch eigene Erfahrungen herausfinden.

„Es spricht für Sie, dass Sie mich fragen. Bisher habe ich immer gut einschätzen können, ob ich einen anständigen Menschen vor mir habe oder nicht. Nur in Mickey habe ich mich getäuscht.“ William sah Jackie fragend an. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er war mit Rose zusammen, bevor sie verschwand. Inzwischen frage ich mich, ob er einfach nur ihr Verschwinden deckt oder ob er sie umgebracht hat. Er verheimlicht mir etwas.“

„Tun das nicht alle?“

„Es ist mehr. Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und geht mit gesenktem Kopf an mir vorbei, wenn wir uns sehen. Kommen Sie bitte mit“, kam Jackie zum Thema zurück. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie mich mit einigen Geschichten aus Ihrem Leben aufheitern können. Ich möchte mal einen Abend nicht grübelnd zu Hause sitzen.“

William erkannte, dass Jackie kurz davor war, ihren Stolz herunterzuschlucken und zu betteln. So verschwieg er ihr, dass sein Leben zwar bewegt war, aber seine Geschichten darüber, sie nicht zum Lachen bringen würde. Er lächelte sie an.

„Gerne, ich möchte Ihnen nur nicht zur Last fallen.“

Jackie ließ seinen Arm los und lächelte William an.

„Ganz und gar nicht . Ich hänge nur noch das Bild auf, dann können wir los. Helfen Sie mir.“

„Ja, das werde ich.“


End file.
